


It's Easy Being Me

by snarkstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Ships It, Fury is an asshole, Humour, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Role Reversal, Sassy Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony being Captain America, mild angst at the start, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: “At least when I'm working, I'm doing something important! Not all of us have the luxury of being able to sit around all day in spandex and try and figure out how to use Google!” Tony yelled, eyes fiery. “You think that's what I do? I have to work every second, not just hiding in the basement and playing with my toys.” Steve yelled back, frustrated with Tony’s refusal to listen and just behave.~Steve and Tony both think it would be easy to be one another, so Tony organises for them to be each other for a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Ikin, who encourages me to do something instead of complaining about being bored, and is an inspiration to how I write Steve.

“Bullshit!” Rang across the kitchen on the community floor.

“Language!” Promptly followed. Clint groaned, distracted by the bickering as he tried to concentrate on beating Nat at Mario Kart. “How long have they been arguing?” He complained.

“Twenty minutes.” Natasha informed him, shrugging slightly as she blue shelled him into oblivion. “Which means that any minute now, we’re due for Steve pushing Tony against the wall and kissing him until he stops being a brat.” She pointed out optimistically.

“Which is followed by the incredibly loud and obnoxious make up sex!” Clint protested. 

 

In the kitchen, both Tony and Steve were glaring at each other. “At least when I'm working, I'm doing something important! Not all of us have the luxury of being able to sit around all day in spandex and try and figure out how to use Google!” Tony yelled, eyes fiery.

“You think that's what I do? I have to work every second, not just hiding in the basement and playing with my toys.” Steve yelled back, frustrated with Tony’s refusal to listen and just behave. “Please,” Tony scoffed, “You can't even name those toys.” He retorted, and he had Steve there. “Yeah? Well, you’re so damn arrogant you wouldn't be able to do what I do for a minute.” He replied with certainty. Tony’s eyes flashed and he checked his watch.

“Unless you get over here and show me how much you hate my arrogance, I'm going back to work.” He snapped, shoving past Steve. Just as Natasha predicted, Steve caught his arm and pushed him roughly against the kitchen counter.

 

The Captain kissed him angrily, and it didn't take Tony long to fall pliant under him, gripping his shoulders as he kissed back eagerly. “You’re such an ass.” Steve murmured against Tony’s neck as he moved to mark him there. “Language.” Tony mocked him. 

“God, I hate you.”

“He says as he leaves possessive hickeys on my neck to make sure everyone knows they can’t have me.”

“I hate you, but you’re mine.” Steve corrected, giving him another kiss on the lips to get him to shut up. They shouldn’t really work, Steve and Tony, but they did. And sure, they fought a lot, heated arguments about how Tony never listened and Steve couldn’t tell him what to do. But honestly, they couldn’t stay away from one another for more than a day at a time without longing for each other again - even if it was just to fight. More often than not, the argument was taken to the bedroom where Tony showed Steve just how well he could listen and Steve showed him how well it worked out when Steve told him what to do. The genius was petty, and had once refused to sleep in the same bed as Steve for three nights because the well meaning Captain had switched his coffee to decaf. But Steve was patient, and knew every trick that would get him back into Tony’s good books. In return for this, Tony was equally patient with Steve when he didn’t understand things, or he was stuck with the opinions of his past. He showed Steve how to work computers and phones, and endlessly forgave him for missing texts and calls, or snapping out orders when he was stressed. He even forgave him once when Steve had called him ‘Howard’ by mistake, though Steve thought that the afternoon of hurt looks and half hearted kisses was punishment enough. 

 

The genius and the patriot, it just worked, even when it didn’t. The team was simultaneously annoyed by having to watch them be disgustingly adorable all the time, and relieved that all the sexual tension had finally been resolved. Usually, Steve was respectful of the others, keeping their public displays of affection at a minimum when they were around, but Tony was shameless. He whispered filthy things in Steve’s ear during debriefings, brushed past places which were definitely not supposed to be touched outside the bedroom, and apparently thought that Steve’s lap was more comfortable than any other chairs. The Captain always blushed and quietly protested, but it took more than that to convince Tony of his good guy act now that the billionaire had born witness to the absolutely filthy, incredible downright dirty person Steve was as soon as he got so much as Tony’s shirt off. 

 

“Yours.” Tony agreed, pulling Steve close against him. “Bedroom. Now.” He demanded and Steve was willing to comply. Unfortunately for Natasha, Clint and Thor, they were forced to turn the sound up very loud and hoped that they chose a bedroom as far away from them as possible. Bruce worked on, unawares, and always grateful for the soundproof walls of the lab to protect him against the sounds which gave away too much information about Steve and Tony’s escapades.

 

That night, Steve held Tony tightly to his chest as usual, both of them mutually protecting each other from nightmares. When Tony woke up gasping, clutching at his chest and mumbling that it was too dark, too small, too scary and he was never getting out, Steve turned on the lights and stroked his hair, showing him how spacious the room was and whispering soothing words about how he’d never let something like that happen again. When Steve woke up, shaking uncontrollably and completely lost, Tony made a show of turning up the heating, even if it was all in Steve’s head, and rocked him, talking about who was here, who loved him, and everything about what time it was came back to Steve. Steve was nudged awake by the feeling of Tony sliding out of his arms as discreetly as possible. “Where you off to, doll?” Steve asked, disappointed. 

“I have an idea, sorry, I’ll be back in the morning.” Tony whispered back, kissing him quickly. Steve wanted him to stay, but Tony had that glint in his eye which meant he wouldn’t rest until he had done work on whatever incredible idea had just struck him. Pouting, Steve released him, and turned over, the bed feeling much too big and much too spacious without Tony there next to him. 

 

Eventually, Steve managed to fall back to sleep. When he was woken up, he was in no way prepared for the sight that met him. Tony was straddling his hips, shaking his shoulder gently. “Come on. Gosh, this is why you need a healthy sleep schedule.” The way Tony was speaking struck him as odd instantly, so he forced his eyes open and gasped. Tony had a rare coy smile on his face, though the rest of his expression was authoritative. But the most noticeable thing, was that he was wearing a skin tight, exact replica, of the Captain America suit. “Oh my God.” Steve breathed, staring like an idiot. Tony grinned at him, he even had the shield. “That better not be mine.” Steve added, glancing at the shield. “Can we have sex? Right now?” He asked hopefully, running his hands up and down Tony’s sides. He used to be shy about asking for anything like that, blushing slightly and occasionally stammering. But he had been with Tony long enough now that he could ask or initiate sex without any shyness or self doubt. Tony, to his immense surprise, rolled his eyes a little. “Do you ever want anything apart from sex, suits and coffee?” The genius asked him, confusing Steve further. Before he could ask what the Hell was doing on, Tony pressed a letter into his hand and stood up, picking up the shield and smiling. “Have a good day, I'll see you at lunch.” Then he was gone, and Steve groaned at the sight of him walking away because of how great his ass looked in that suit. 

 

Completely lost, and wondering if this was some kind of bizarre dream, opening the envelope; 

 

Dear Tony,

Since you appear to think that it is easy being me, and I you, I have arranged a trial day for the two of us. So for today, I am you and you are me. Through my charm, I even managed to get everyone to agree to play along, and treat you as if you were me, and me as if I were you.

 Love, Your Steve x

Steve couldn't believe it. That clever bastard. He found himself slightly excited; how hard could it be to be Tony anyway? He continued to read.

 

That’s about all you need to know about today. There's some clothes for you at the end of the bed. Here's a hint to get you started, right now I would already be in the workshop. See you later.

 

Your Steve x.

 

Steve’s head was swirling, how could Tony had arranged all this in one night? He really was a genius. He laughed to himself quietly as he pulled on tight jeans and a band shirt that Tony had somehow managed to organize for him, shoving the letter in his pocket and heading out of the door. The first challenge he faced was when his stomach growled, and he automatically changed course for the kitchen. Then he stopped and remembered that he was Tony, and the man never ate breakfast unless he was forced to by someone else. He sighed and headed for the lift, going down to the workshop instead. It wasn't until he stepped inside that he realized that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing. He stood in the doorway dumbly, eyes flicking from machine to machine, skirting over half finished projects which sparked and glowed ominously, “What the - “

“Tony!” It took him a moment to realize that someone was talking to him, and whipped around to see Bruce walking into the workshop. The only hint that Bruce gave which let Steve in on how funny he found it, was the hint of amusement in his eyes. “Here, papers on that magic explosion we had a few weeks back. I'll need you to look over them.” Steve took the papers uncertainly. 

“What do I do?” He asked dumbly. Bruce feigned confusion, and Steve remembered that he was supposed to be a genius. “The usual. Do the calculations on the thermostatic charts, reevaluate the frequency waves that came off, especially at the point of ignition, so on.” He waved his hand and handed him a cup of coffee, which Steve automatically took a sip from before choking. It was black, probably the strongest coffee that he'd ever drank, and he set the cup down in distaste. Bruce could barely conceal his laughter. “I made it just how you liked it.” He smiled, “We’ll talk about what you figured out in an hour.” Then he disappeared. Steve flopped onto a chair and groaned, staring at the papers hopelessly, his stomach growling. Maybe being Tony wasn't quite as simple as he'd thought. 

 

-

 

“What the actual - “

 

Natasha coughed pointedly, and Tony sighed. 

 

“Heck.” Tony finished in an irritated tone. He desperately wished that he could just swear up a blue streak right now. Natasha smirked at him, clearly amused. “Fury wants you back in the meeting room.” She informed him, fading from the doorway before he even had a chance to complain about it. Natasha had a soft spot for the billionaire, which everyone was surprised about on the whole, but she didn’t usually stick around to listen to his whining. 

 

What the actual Hell could Fury want from him now? He’d been stuck in the meeting room for basically the whole morning, giving stupid mission reports that he couldn’t phrase as well as Steve did, missing out the details that are apparently ‘crucial’, as well as struggling not to fidget. Probably the worst part, was that everyone expected him to be pure and helpful, full of advice. It made him realise how much Steve gave without ever trying to take. 

 

Tony was definitely going to get Steve some more gifts. 

 

He walked back into what was now officially his least favourite room in the entire Tower, and resisted the urge to throw himself down in his seat like he usually did, and wished Steve was actually here so that he could sprawl across his lap and make Fury mad at him. But unfortunately, he was still playing good little soldier and it sucked. He snuck a hand into the tool belt on the suit, expecting his fingers to close around the comforting, light rectangle of basically indestructible glass which was his high-tech phone and instead felt nothing. Okay, new worst thing about being Steve then. 

 

Fury, the obnoxious asshole, caught on and raised an eyebrow (just the one, obviously). “I’m sorry Captain, did you need to make a call?” He asked, condescendingly. Tony grit his teeth. Yeah, I’m calling Satan. He wants you back at home. 

 

“No sir, please continue.” He forced out politely, giving the Director an apologetic smile. I was all he could do not to stand up and walk out when he saw the smug look on Fury’s face at finally getting a polite answer out of Tony Stark, whichever way it came.Tony should’ve called the whole thing off when Fury had agreed to it a little too quickly, with a slight smirk. Ugh, Tony just wanted to be back in his workshop. He stared out of the window and drew up blueprints in his head, thinking about what he was going to build as soon as this day was over. After he got fucked by Steve, of course. He wondered how Steve was doing, probably not that badly, right? Steve had that annoying habit of being good at everything, but if he was right, than Steve would be struggling at least a little. Not everyone could do what he did. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting finally ended, and Tony had to exercise his self control to run for the exit. He decided to go down to the basement to visit Steve, since it was more than common for Steve to come down and visit him while he worked. Sometimes it would be in attempts to lure him upstairs, with whispered promises of sex, or just suggestions of a takeout and a good film. Other times, it was just to make sure he had eaten, or slept. These visits were less fun, since Steve had moved passed the bribery and sweet offers, and gone into full on Captain mode, ordering Tony upstairs before he benched him for a few months to teach him a lesson. Still, as soon as they were upstairs, Steve stopped being strict and basically tucked him into bed like a kid, kissing his forehead and staying with him until he fell asleep. When Steve had free time, and he didn’t feel like going anywhere with Tony or Sam, he just came down to the workshop and threw himself down onto the couch (the springs had now been mechanically modified to support his strength whenever he did so) and sketched Tony. 

 

So, Tony figured that it was completely within character to go downstairs and visit his boyfriend. When he walked in, he was greeted by the adorable and hilarious sight of Steve struggling to give Bruce a scientific answer to those papers that he had promised to look over. He walked up behind Steve, whose brow was furrowed in confusion as he leaned back on Tony’s chair. The genius leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheekbone, as the Captain so often did. “Whatcha workin’ on, doll?” Tony asked in a Brooklyn accent, and Steve’s longing look made it obvious how much he liked that. Tony would’ve smirked, but he was being Steve, so he just gave him a soft smile instead. “Uh… “ Steve checked the paper quickly, “Ther...mostatic charts.” Steve wasn’t stupid, but he hadn’t had the chance to get any further education before the war, and obviously every subject had come a long way since Steve’s time. “Huh, so what have - “ Tony stopped himself, itching to talk to Bruce. “Uh, what the heck is that?” He corrected. Steve bit back a smile and explained best he could, even though he knew that most of it was completely wrong. “Well you know I don't get this kind of thing, Tony,” the billionaire dismissed, his own name feeling foreign in his mouth while he addressed Steve. It was a total lie, but the whole make believe part was total fun. Steve smirked at him, “Aw, Capsicle. Don't worry about it, we understand that you’re just a poor uneducated fossil.” Steve replied condescendingly, realizing how much fun he could have as Tony. The guy practically did whatever the hell he wanted to. He swore, and sassed people, and did outrageous things even if it made Steve mad. And now Steve had a chance to do so himself. Tony rolled his eyes, “Tony.” He said in an exasperated tone. “Anyway, I am a little behind. It's just lucky that I have two geniuses in the house who I can come to.”

 

It wasn't unusual for Steve to return a rude comment with a compliment, so Tony had stopped feeling guilty about it a while back, but Steve knew that it wasn't just a compliment. Steve was behind on his education, and Tony could see how it frustrated him sometimes. It wasn't the things like astrophysics, or advanced neuroscience that upset him, since he knew that most normal people couldn't do that. But the simple things like being slow to read reports, or never getting references. When he looked put out because they talked about a history Steve was clueless about, or music he'd never got the chance to listen to. He struggled to use the technology around the Tower too, and although it generally irritated Tony to see Steve not using more efficient methods, he still dutifully paid for the paper to be delivered every day for Steve to read, and dealt with the shitty simple phone that he insisted upon using. He came to his aid when Steve struggled with the Tv, or the radio (which according to Steve had far too many buttons) or whatever else it was that needed him. It wasn't as if Steve hadn't done anything about it; he borrowed huge books from the library, and made lists of things he should learn about. Steve listened to recordings of speeches and watched films about historical dates he had missed. But the Captain wasn't a strong reader, and teaching yourself was hard, so Tony nudged him constantly to come and find him or even Bruce and ask them to teach him. The reason Steve refused was because he couldn't bear the shame of having to know that Tony, brilliant Tony, was going to take away time from whatever important work he was doing to teach Steve about algebra. Still, he doubted he could refuse long under Tony’s diligence and pleading hazel eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve dismissed. “Anyway, I'm working.” He lied, and if Tony hadn't been such a good actor, there would have been a flash of jealousy in his eyes. “Well, so am I. It's my job to make sure you don't pass out.” Tony replied good naturedly, tugging him up to his feet. “Have you eaten?” Tony quizzed in the sternest tone he could manage. Steve shook his head, managing to look reluctant when inside he was celebrating. He needed a lot of food because of his metabolism, but was also capable of going a long while without in in extreme discomfort. “Well, c’mon then. Upstairs.” Tony actually hit his ass lightly, like Steve occasionally did when no one was paying attention to them. Steve almost growled, realising that Tony was going to try and use this opportunity to play dominant. God, Steve was going to show him as soon as the twenty four hours were up. He dropped behind and let Tony lead the way so he could subtly admire Tony in his suit again. 

 

When they reached an empty kitchen, it amused Steve to say Tony make a sandwich for what must have been the first time since they’d gotten together. The genius rarely bothered eating at all, so the task of feeding the brunet was easily adopted by Steve after he moved into the tower, and regretted everything that he’d said in the presence of that stupid sceptre. He was sure that if he hadn’t said all that crap before, it wouldn’t have taken Tony weeks to believe that Steve didn’t believe that stuff, didn’t hate him in the slightest, and months to believe that Steve actually cared about Tony and wanted to court him (a revelation to exactly no one except for the genius himself). 

 

Tony chewed on his lower lip as he spread about half a jar of nutella over a piece of bread; it was his favourite since Steve was supposed to be Tony for a day. He chopped a banana into clumsy slices and layered the on top, before cutting off the crusts and cutting it into triangles. Just the way Tony liked it. The sandwich was literally designed by the brunet to give him the most amount of energy in the amount of time that he could, “bear to waste on something boring like food,” as Tony had put it. The plate was set in front of Steve, who demolished it even if it was sickly sweet because he was starving, while Tony made him coffee. It felt strange, to be on the receiving end of the serving, and Steve munched on his sandwich as he watched Tony dart around the kitchen, concentrating with all his might. If he hadn’t been trying so hard, Steve was sure something would have caught fire already. 

 

“Here.” Tony set down the cup of coffee and sat across from him, content just to watch Steve enjoy the food, for once actually understanding what Steve got out of taking care of him. It felt so good to give something to the one who made him feel great on the worst of days. 

They barely had another ten minutes together before Clint and Natasha strolled into the room. “Hey, Steve, Fury needs you.”

“Tony, sorry to be an ass, but d’you think you can have those arrows done in an hour? I’m heading out on a mission.” Sighing, both of the actors rose from their seats and returned to their duties. 

 

-

 

Okay, that was it. Tony decided to walk out of the meeting at the exact moment Steve burst into the room. “Gosh Tony, I give up, I give up, I give up!” He announced. “I can’t make the arrows, and Clint’s disappointed and I set back Bruce’s experiments and black coffee tastes awful and I take it all back, you’re a genius and I love you, give me back the meetings and -” Tony burst out laughing and jumped out of his chair, throwing himself onto Steve and kissing him wildly to cut off his blabbering. “Fuck Steve, shut it. I was a second away from launching myself out of that window, and taking Fury’s other eye with me.” Tony admitted. Fury opened his mouth and barked, “Rogers! Stark! Get back to -” But Tony wasted no time in sticking up his middle finger and yelling, “Suck my ass, cyclops!” With what was clearly a whole lot of pent up rage. 

 

Steve blushed brightly at the behaviour, but not even good manners was enough to convince him to stay and work when he had Tony in a Captain America costume in his arms. “Until tomorrow, Director.” Tony snickered and started kissing his neck. 

“No promises, I might not be able to walk.” Tony corrected, and Steve managed to blush crimson. He threw Tony over his soldier and fled the room. “Tony!” He admonished angrily, “What have I said about -”

“Talking outside of the bedroom, blah, blah, blah.” Tony cut him off carelessly, and damn was he going to get it now. 

 

-

 

“Fuck, I can’t listen to them anymore!” Clint cried out, turning up the volume on his video games even higher. “Who knew Stark could whimper?” Natasha remarked, amused. 

“It’s disgusting.”

“Agreed.”

“I wish they still hated each other.”

“Liar, you ship them, Clint.” Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint didn’t bother protesting. 

“Still gross.”

Needless to say, Tony didn’t bother working tomorrow, and Steve was more than happy to bring him food while he healed up.


End file.
